


We Were Just Dancing

by Callmejay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Party, Semi-Public Sex, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmejay/pseuds/Callmejay
Summary: Sam always wanted Dean to himself, even when Dean didn’t know it or he half know it. Didn't matter, Today he will take a step further or that's what he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, This is the firts time I try to write something. Hope you like it. And of course let me know if you find any mistake, I don't have a beta.

Dean didn’t exactly know how they end up here, in this party, full of obnoxious people who only wanted to talk about art and expensive bullshit. He trusted Sam, with all his heart and soul, but now he was kinda pissed off. However that didn’t stop him from grinning all the time Sam took a look at his tuxedo. His bowtie was black matching so well with the white dress shirt. His red velvet with shawl lapel jacket was a perfect combination with the same color trousers. And those black Italian shoes completed the outfit. That whole thing suited him so well that no only Sam was looking, but also some other intriguing eyes, ladies with long and curly brown hair that use their charms and could left any guy with their kneels weak. Sam wasn’t happy about it; He always wanted Dean to himself, even when Dean didn’t know it or half know it. It didn’t matter because they were always so close to each other that it was just natural. 

Sam looked at himself in the mirror that was in one of the walls, he looked marvelous and really charming. The white tuxedo that matched perfectly with Dean’s was perfectly designed to fit well. The bowtie was as the same color as dean’s jacket, his jacket had the same type of design but different color, yep it was perfect. 

He took a heavy breath and through his gaze towards Dean. Luckily Dean didn’t pay too much attention to the ladies; however there was a group of ‘handsome’ dudes that couldn’t stop staring his brother. And of course because Dean likes to flirt and this time with some random dudes, he couldn't keep his mouth and body shut. While Sam couldn’t bear too much of this show he started walking towards him, in an attempt to shove them off and mark his territory. He came from behind and touched Dean’s shoulder softly while sliding his hand through the fabric just so he can turn him around and lock his hand in Dean’s waist, mission accomplished. Then he whispered into Dean’s ear smoothly 

“You know Dean; you should't forget why we’re here”

“Yeah… right. How am I supposed to know why we are here if you didn’t tell me anything?” Dean said with a frowny face. But that was just a cover, from inside he was feeling shivers and goosebumps all over his body, Sam always managed to do that to him even with a tiny casual touch. 

“Look, Dean.” Sam said still holding onto Dean “I didn’t tell you because I knew that you wouldn’t agree to do this but there’s something here”

“What thing?” Dean said suspiciously 

“Do you remember when I was investigating and looking for something related to Hanna while you were only digging that piece of sandwich?”

“Yeah… So?” 

“An object made of gold, like a necklace, was the last thing that the family kept, so that might be the only piece connected with her spirit. I think the necklace it’s in the library… upstairs” Sam said confidently and trying to sound secure, because that was the worst lie he could have ever come up with. 

“Okay, we can go upstairs and find this…” Dean paused, the music changed and everybody started to dance, like in one of those balls where everyone wore a Venetian mask and danced at the rhythm of a waltz. 

“Dance with me” Dean said in a rush. 

“What? Do you want me… to dance with you?” Sam said in a surprised voice, really concerned with his brother demand, but he was feeling a little smug because dancing with Dean was… No. No, he has to stay focused on the plan, so he hide his hands in his pockets trying to feel the little thing he brought to the party. Finally he couldn’t say no, it was Dean after all. 

“Okay, let’s dance” Sam said but he didn’t know why Dean suddenly asked that. Maybe Dean knew that he was lying, but how could he know? Yes, there was a case in this town, and yes it was a ghost of a lady who killed herself in her middle twenty’s because of a man, who didn’t love her enough. And the necklace was a true story; the only wrong thing was that the piece of gold wasn’t in this house. Maybe Dean just wanted to pretend that they were a couple who was invited to a big party that the Foresters decided to do? Probably. Dean was still looking at him with the smug face of his. 

Their first steps were awkward, but then Sam let himself be guided by the music and Dean. Dean’s hands were everywhere and his cologne was poisoning him in the best way, it smelled like him with touches of wood and whiskey, so good and wrong at the same time. Their bodies were so close but not close enough, and Sam couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to stop, they were spinning around, following the sounds of the music. 

“Sammy…” Dean looked at him and their foreheads touched while they were swinging along with the tempo. Time was inexistent, what could be seconds looked like minutes or hours, both of them locked their eyes and soft plush pink lips were touching Sam’s, holding there, not moving at all, until Sam closed his eyes and give up the intrusion, letting all the flavors and feelings invade him. An eager mouth let a wild tongue explore more, and Dean left a small moan while trying to stay in balance in his tip toes, because Sam wasn’t considered an easy guy to kiss if you’re 3 or more inches smaller. Sam pulled apart feeling his cheeks heating up and looking to one side. 

“We are here, just as I planned” Dean said while looking at the stairs that were in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: PORN PORN AND PORN. and maybe a little twist? who knows...

Sam couldn’t say a word, he was shocked, speechless. Feeling dizzy, as if all the emotions had run really fast through his veins. He tried to say something, but Dean shushed him. 

“We should go and look for that necklace, don’t you think?” Dean said with determination as if none of what they did before wasn’t something to freak out.

Almost stuttering “Sure… we, we should check that out”. Both of them tried to play cool, avoiding estrangers eyes and the security guys. Finally, they were in the entrance of the library, but it was locked. 

“Shit, do you have something to open this?” Sam said, and Dean just grabs a little picklock and opened the French doors.

“So… where is that thing? Sam? What are you doing?” Dean said as Sam was closing the door with chair. 

“There’s something I wanted to tell you… that thing… is not here” Sam said as he was approaching at Dean. “Sammy… What the hell?” Dean said astonished, like if he was being fooled, but Sam grabbed Dean’s jacket, almost hesitant, running his hands up and down softly, caressing his torso and chest, while trying to explain himself. 

“Why Dean? Why did you kiss me? Just tell me if you are okay with this, I need to know. I need to know that it’s not only in my imagination. That you want this too.” Sam’s eyes were watering and he couldn’t control his emotions and he just locked his eyes on Dean’s. Trying to find something there, an answer, anything. 

“Sam… did you really believe that I’d kiss you just because we were pretending to be a couple? I would never…” Dean was interrupted by smooth and plush lips. Two seconds later he opened up his mouth, giving more space to Sam’s tongue, moaning through the kiss, deepening it and trying to taste everything that was coming from Sam’s mouth. The kiss was much wilder and carefree, like if all the walls break down in Dean’s mind and you could only see passion and lust. Sam grabbed Dean by his waist and lifted him just to sit him at the desk that was behind them, while keeping his mouth all the time in Dean’s. Dean on the other hand, move his hands back and forth over Sam’s back, trying to keep him closer, opening his thighs more and more, while Sam mouth was making a little path down Dean’s neck; he was so sensitive, every little kiss made Dean moan like a needy girl panting like it was her first time. 

Wasting no time, Sam looked for Dean’s zipper and belt and tried to open them, he could feel the big tool in his hands, he was so impressed by its size that he had to calm down and breathe with every kiss he made before he could ever take a taste of it, without coming first. Finally the zipper was down and he pushed Dean until he was lying back in the solid wood, just so he could get down on his knees and suck him off. 

Dean’s length was the envy of any man, not only it was long, but also thick and veiny and Sam couldn’t stop staring at it while his mouth started watering. The first touch of Sam’s swollen lips made Dean’s cock pulse, letting more precome spur from its tip. Suddenly, Sam went down all the length with just one smooth and firm stroke of his mouth feeling and tasting all he could get, and dean tried to control his hands and hips. He wasn't prepared for that nor the image of Sam blowing him down.

At first Sam was lazy, but within minutes he was doing a job who would put every porn star in shame, or that’s what Dean thought because his whole body was reacting to every touch of those sinful lips and throat. 

“Sammy… please” Dean moaned loudly

“Do you want me to stop?” Sam said with a fucking smug face. Touching himself and proud of what he was doing to Dean, hearing all those little sounds and grunts coming from his brother’s mouth, he had to put a firm grip on his own dick just to stop from coming right at this moment. 

“Don’t YOU fucking dare!” Dean said, panting hard as he saw his brother directly in his eyes, Sam put one hand on Dean’s shirt and opened up the buttons one by one while swallowing down his brother’s cock like he was a master. Sam’s days in college weren’t a totally waste after all. Dean tried to put his hands away from Sam’s hair, but the temptation was inevitable. He just put a painful pace over Sam’s mouth, and Sam was taking it all, leaving traces of saliva and precome all over his own tux, the rhythm was getting more sloppy and deans trousers were a totally mess. Sam took out Dean’s balls from his underwear and started massaging them with one hand, the other hand was keeping dean’s hips in place, the grip was tight and it was probably going to leave a bruise there, he just didn’t mind. 

“Sam… Sammy… I’m. please! I’m gonna…” Dean couldn’t hold on, his vision blurred and he came down Sam’s throat, he felt his dick couldn’t stop coming, shock after shock of white dense cum. Sam swallowed every drop of it, and never put his mouth away until the last aftershock when he pulled out with a sinful pop. 

“Look at you… Dee. Wanna taste yourself?” Dean nod, pulling Sam closer until their lips matched. Dean could taste the bitter, wild flavor and Sam. It was sweet and bitter at the same time. Both of them were so hungry of each other that if they would pull apart, they would die because of starving. 

Dean pulled apart with a chaste kiss and manhandled Sam pushing him towards the bookshelves. Downstairs you could still hear the music and people talking loudly, the party was at its peak. But some people started to ask questions, because they were hearing noises coming from upstairs...

“Dean... What are you doing?” Sam said as he watched dean going down on his knees. 

“What do you think I’m doing, Sam?” Dean said as he started unbuckling Sam’s belt and pulling down his trousers. Sam was wearing white cotton underwear and Dean could see the outline of his big dick, there was a big wet stain located on the tip of Sam’s cock, and Dean couldn’t wait more and started sucking his dick trough the fabric while looking at his little brother's eyes. With both hands holding onto Sam’s thighs Dean lowered Sam’s boxer with only his teeth and lips and started a playful pace, first with the head, then down all the length trying not to choke, but Sam was bigger than him and every time he went south the head always hit his throat making him gag, Dean tried to relax his jaw and throat, and he was getting expert on the topic. Sam didn’t hear the pop of the lube bottle, but oh… he did feel the fingers playing on his entrance. First it was one and Sam grunted and moaned with pleasure and a little pain. Then it was two, and Sam became a little louder, Dean was scissoring him, opening him while sucking his dick whit enthusiasm just like a pro. 

“Dean… De..Dean! I don’t wanna come!, I… Want. You.” Sam tried to say, but maybe he was just babbling because his mind and body was a mess at the moment, it was too much, the pain was fading away and the pleasure was getting more and more intense. Dean pulled out his mouth off Sam’s tool with more pressure than necessary and Sam tried to control himself from coming. 

“Turn around and bend over” Dean commanded. Sam did what he was told, but stopped him at the end.

“Wait, Dean…” Sam said while he was trying to look for the thing he brought to the party, he put it at his side trying to look for a better position so he can switch it on or off. 

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“It’s a metronome… it indicates the pulsations per minute, used in music to mark the tempo. I thought maybe… we could use it” 

“Sammy… you kinky fucker.” Dean said, trying to make the next move, however Sam stopped him.

“But I will be the only one who can touch this. You will have to follow it as the tempo it marks. Okay?” 

“Bossy… yeah. We’re good”. Dean said with a grin. 

Sam turned on the metronome, the tempo: Lento. With a grinning face, Dean puts his hands on Sam’s chest, holding onto him. And Sam could feel the little pressure on his hole. Dean didn’t put too much attention to the metronome, he had to make sure Sam was okay before he could even start, the heat was intoxicating and Sam was so tight even after all the prep, so he opened up Sam’s cheeks more and pushed himself with a firm stroke, he didn’t stop until he bottomed out with a loud grunt. Sam was breathless, the pain was real, but the pleasure was so good.

“Dee… I’m ready” Sam said and as soon as those words hit Dean he started to pound at the rhythm of a broken clock, in slow motion. One second and a half, one push. It was indeed a fucking painful pace because the friction was so hard and Dean was tender and then harsh and then again tender, that rhythm would make any guy go nuts. Sam, lifted his hand and raised the level, now it was andante (80 bpm). Sam could relax a little bit, and dean started to kiss sweetly his neck, then his jaw while trying to keep the pounding. Sam tried not to be loud, because people would find out, but that was the thing, he wanted to be found out. He loved the risky situation in where they were, what people would say. So he failed to be quiet. But Dean put his hand on Sam’s mouth.

“Shhh… we don’t want to be loud. Not until the end… right Sammy?” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear biting and licking his earlobe and Sam just nod in agreement. Dean took his bow tie and put it in Sam’s mouth, making a knot at the back of his head.

“That’s it. Good boy…” Dean purred while he kept pounding Sam with an angry pace. Sam raised three levels and gosh… Allegro is not for everyone. Sam was moaning through the fabric, trying to control his knees, but he could only feel his swollen hole being screwed so good. Dean was panting hard, so close, almost there. But Sam slowed down two levels 

“You… Bitch.” Dean said, breathless, slowing down his pace.

“Uh-huh. You don’t get to come yet.” Sam tried to say taking off the bow tie from his mouth, and without thinking he grabbed the chair next to him and maneuver Dean to sit him down on it, while he adjusted himself and straddle Dean’s lap. He took the metronome from its place and while having it in one hand, he lowered himself in the Dean’s cock. 

“Now it’s your turn to control this thing” Sam gave it to him and put both of his hands on Dean’s shoulders, then he started to go up and down at the rhythm of the tempo. Dean had the control now, he could do everything he wanted and Sammy would do it without hesitation. He wanted to do this forever, but the people down would discover them so he started to raise the tempo slowly. First moderato (100 bpm). Sam tried to keep the pulsations in sync with his movements, his heart was accelerating and drops of sweat were sliding down his neck and back, with one of his hands Dean unbuttoned Sam’s shirt and started to eat him alive, sucking hard on his nipples while raising up the fucking tempo. Sam’s dick was red hard, leaking precome and flooding it all over Dean’s thighs, Sam was so close as much as Dean and this Jerk put the metronome in presto (160 bpm).   
Sam came hard with a loud moan and scream, shooting ropes of cum all over Dean’s jacket and shirt and chest, his brain totally blown out, and then he collapsed on Dean’s chest. Dean came with two strokes more inside Sam’s hole, flooding his insides with ropes of creamy cum, grunting and moaning the rests of the aftershocks. 

The music stopped, five minutes before, there was a loud knock on the door. The voice of a woman was asking to open the door. Shit got real. Sam and Dean collected the trail of clothes and things and tried to find an exit. There was none. But Sam saw a tiny book placed in a strange way, he took it off and a secret door opened. Both of them escaped just in time, finding more surprising things than an actual exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you everyone! This was my first experience writing wincest. I have to addmit that I really enjoy it, but I don't know if I'm gonna do it again. 
> 
> With love, Jay.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will come soon. I put this as a wip because I'm having trouble with the second part, but I promise that eventually I will the second part.


End file.
